The present disclosure relates generally to apparatuses and methods for evaluating visual augmentation systems (VAS). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to such apparatuses and methods for evaluating the utility and effectiveness of native unaided visual abilities of a user and/or a machine compared to that of such user and/or machine aided by a visual augmentation system.
For example, illustrative apparatuses and methods of the present disclosure measure and/or compare parameters of the unaided user/machine and/or the user/machine equipped with a visual augmentation system (VAS). Additionally, the illustrative apparatuses and methods of the present disclosure measure and/or compare parameters of the user/machine equipped with different visual augmentation systems (VAS) and associated configurations (e.g., mounts, environmental conditions (such as ambient light), etc.). Such parameters may include, for example, target detection time, target engagement response time, target discrimination, user target search and scan efficiency, target movement, clutter impact on the target parameters, clutter impact on user/machine engagement of the target, weapon discipline, tactical target training effectiveness, user/machine location, user/machine space management, user/machine movement, and predefined controlled target attributes which pertain to qualified and/or quantified measured parameters. Measurements collected are illustratively a function of time, rate, angle, spatial separation, spectral band, illumination intensity, accuracy, precision, and/or distractors, and may be interpreted as functions of VAS mount location, VAS mount mobility, and respective relationships with weapons and/or weapon systems. Measurements may be expressed in regard to scan efficiency, scan angle utilization, overall target detection, target discrimination, and/or target engagement efficiency.
Visual augmentation systems (VAS), such as gaming systems, augmented reality systems, night vision goggles (NVG), thermal imaging cameras, etc., are known in the art. For example, a conventional NVG enables users to detect, recognize and identify objects of interest or targets in a variety of spectrum (i.e., wavelength) and intensity lighting conditions, including very low light environments. The performance of these tasks, and burden on the user, is often dependent on various technical relationships between parameters that establish the overall quality of the NVG, which relate to various figures of merit (FOM) derived from technical aspects of hardware like image intensifier (I2) tubes, optics, mounts, and bodies, and when combined, determine performance regulating parameters such as resolution, distortion, low light level sensitivity, field of view (FOV), weight, center of mass, etc.
The present disclosure provides an illustrative apparatus and system configured to quantitatively measure differences in effectiveness between a user/machine with unaided vision and those equipped with various visual augmentation systems (VAS) with varying performance capabilities, such as field of views (FOVs) and form factors. Assessments enable a user to understand the variations between systems in terms of user task performance and/or task fatigue. Towards this end, the illustrative system of the present disclosure measures the response time of an unaided user/machine with VAS aided user/machine to detect and engage active targets in spectrally managed and intensity controlled lighting environments (e.g., low light environments) as a function of angular distance between active targets, while recording user/machine movement (e.g., a user's head scan angle) required to detect active targets.
Conventional methods of evaluating visual augmentation systems (VAS) may include standard optical tests, such as optical characterization tests that evaluate the ability of a user to enable perception. One such test is a modulation transfer function (MTF) that results in detection, recognition, and identification of targets at select range values at various light levels. In particular, a modulation transfer function (MTF) of an NVG is a major characteristic that illustrates how well the device can reproduce the contrast of corresponding spatial frequencies within an observed scene. More particularly, MTF may predict the image quality of the I2 tubes of the NVG. Exemplary data collected from conventional evaluation methods of visual augmentation systems (VAS), such as NVGs, do not effectively measure the variations in performance often related to the task of the user. On the other hand, performance evaluation methods using visual augmentation systems (VAS) typically provides data often of a more qualitative, and often subjective, nature.
In certain illustrative embodiments of the present disclosure, a system and related method are provided to quantitatively measure the response time of a warfighter in a simulated combat environment, as a function of target detection and head scan angle. Illustratively, at least one of a plurality of targets is illuminated when triggered by a controller, with at least one target having an address verified by the controller. A hand held light emitter, illustratively supported on a decoy weapon, is operated by the warfighter to direct a light beam toward the target. A detector on the target is triggered when hit by the light beam, which then sends a signal back to the controller. The controller records data (e.g., response time, head scan angle) and then illuminates at least one different target.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a system for evaluating visual augmentation system effectiveness includes a visual augmentation system supported for movement by a rotatable support, the visual augmentation system configured to produce a visible image to a user in a plurality of selective spectrum and intensity lighting conditions, and a plurality of targets spaced apart from each other. Each of the plurality of targets includes a target radiation source configured to generate electromagnetic (EM) radiation visible to the user solely through the visual augmentation system, and a radiation detector for detecting an engagement signal, each of the targets having a unique target address. A user operated emitter is operably coupled to the rotatable support and is configured to emit the engagement signal, the engagement signal defined by a beam of electromagnetic (EM) radiation. A controller is in electrical communication with the plurality of targets, the controller including a library of the target addresses, an address control module configured to address one of the targets to define an addressed target, a trigger module to activate the target radiation source of the addressed target to define an illuminated target, and a data acquisition module defining a hit target when the radiation detector of the addressed target detects the beam of electromagnetic (EM) radiation from the user operated emitter and to provide a time stamp upon detecting the hit target.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a system for evaluating visual augmentation system effectiveness includes a response time evaluation system and a head scan angle tracking system. The response time evaluation system includes a plurality of targets spaced apart from each other, each of the plurality of targets including a target radiation source visible to the user through the visual augmentation system, and a radiation detector, each of the targets having a unique target address. A user operated light emitter is configured to be held by the user and emit a beam of light. A controller is in electrical communication with the plurality of targets, the controller including a database of the target addresses, an address control module configured to address one of the targets and define an addressed target, a trigger module to activate the target radiation source of the addressed target and define an illuminated target, and a data acquisition module defining a hit target when the radiation detector of the addressed target detects the beam of light from the user operated light emitter and to provide a time stamp upon detecting the hit target. The head scan angle tracking system includes a head scan emitter supported by the head of the user, and a camera supported above the head scan emitter and track angular movement of the visual augmentation system.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a system for evaluating visual augmentation system effectiveness includes a visual augmentation system supported for movement by a rotatable support, the visual augmentation system configured to produce a visible image to a user in a plurality of selective spectrum and intensity lighting conditions, and a plurality of targets spaced apart from each other. Each of the plurality of targets includes a target radiation source configured to generate electromagnetic (EM) radiation visible to the user through the visual augmentation system, and a radiation detector for detecting an engagement signal, each of the targets having a unique target address. A user operated emitter is operably coupled to the rotatable support and is configured to emit the engagement signal, the engagement signal defined by a visible light beam configured to simulate a muzzle flash from a weapon. A controller is in electrical communication with the plurality of targets, the controller including a library of the target addresses, an address control module configured to address one of the targets to defined an addressed target, a trigger module configured to activate the target radiation source of the addressed target to define an illuminated target, the trigger module being further configured to control at least one of the wavelength, the intensity, and the divergence of the radiation emitted from the target radiation source, and a data acquisition module defining a hit target when the radiation detector of the addressed target detects the beam of light from the user operated emitter and to provide a time stamp upon detecting the hit target. A scan angle tracking system is in communication with the controller, the scan angle tracking system configured to track rotational movement of the visual augmentation system.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a system for evaluating visual augmentation system effectiveness includes a visual augmentation system supported for movement by a rotatable support, the visual augmentation system configured to produce a visible image to a user in a plurality of selective spectrum and intensity lighting conditions. A plurality of targets are spaced apart from each other, each of the plurality of targets including a target radiation source configured to generate electromagnetic radiation visible to the user through the visual augmentation system, and a radiation detector for detecting an engagement signal, each of the targets having a unique target address. A user operated emitter is operably coupled to the rotatable support and is configured to emit the engagement signal, the engagement signal defined by a beam of electromagnetic radiation. A controller is in electrical communication with the plurality of targets, the controller including a library of the target addresses, an address control module configured to address one of the targets to define an addressed target, a trigger module to activate the target radiation source of the addressed target to define an active target, and a data acquisition module defining a hit target when the radiation detector of the addressed target detects the beam of radiation from the user operated emitter and to provide a time stamp upon detecting the hit target. A scan angle tracking system is in communication with the controller, the scan angle tracking system configured to track rotational movement of the visual augmentation system. The scan angle tracking system includes a scan emitter for emitting electromagnetic radiation and supported by the rotatable support to detect electromagnetic radiation from the head scan emitter and track angular movement of the visual augmentation system, a first camera supported vertically above the scan emitter for tracking angular movement of the scan emitter in a horizontal plane, and a second camera supported horizontally adjacent to the scan emitter for tracking angular movement of the scan emitter in a vertical plane.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of evaluating visual augmentation system effectiveness includes the steps of supporting a visual augmentation system on a head of a user for producing a visible image to the user in reduced light conditions, and providing a plurality of targets spaced apart from each other, each of the plurality of targets including a target radiation source visible to the user through the visual augmentation system, and a radiation detector, each of the targets having a unique target address. The method further includes the steps of providing a user operated emitter, the user operated emitter configured to be held by the user and emit a beam of electromagnetic (EM) radiation, addressing one of the plurality of targets via the unique target address of the target, thereby defining an addressed target, activating the target radiation source of the addressed target, thereby defining an illuminated target, projecting the radiation beam from the user operated radiation emitter on the target, detecting through the radiation detector the radiation beam from the user operated radiation emitter, thereby defining a hit target, and providing a data acquisition module for recording a time upon detecting the hit target.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.